


Secondhand

by RedRoseWhite



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A tender kind of gangbang, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bisexual Kylo Ren, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gangbang, Group Sex, Kissing, Light restraint, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseWhite/pseuds/RedRoseWhite
Summary: Kylo summons the Knights Of Ren to the throne room for some regular business, but this isn't a regular day. If only Rey were here.For the House Dadam A-Z Kink collection: G is for Gangbang.
Relationships: Knights of Ren/Kylo Ren, Knights of Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 52
Kudos: 89
Collections: House Dadam A-Z Kink Collection, Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics





	1. Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> There is canon-typical violence in here and a very brief mention of murder that does not really involve the main characters. 
> 
> Kylo is physically restrained at the beginning of the story, but is let go before any serious sexual activity happens; he is consenting and not coerced.

Kylo’s mistake was telling Rey he’d thought about it. He spoke it into existence.

At the time, he was completely addled; they had been fucking for two hours straight in their usual room at the inn on Coruscant. He’d broken out the Corellian whiskey and asked her to put a finger in his ass while she sucked him off, which sent him on a tangent.

“Have you ever seen the Knights without their armour?” He’d said sloppily and pointlessly, because of course she hadn’t. Kylo put his free hand over his eyes. His fingers still smelled tangy and delicious from being in Rey’s pussy. “They’re... specimens. I’ve touched a dick before. I’d take Trudgen’s dick. I’m not afraid of that shit.”

Rey gave one of her mischievous snickers, wrested the bottle away from him and slugged a little for herself, then went back to licking his balls with her liquor-sweet tongue. He forgot all about what he’d said.

Until just now.

Gathered in the throne room by his order, but moving as a group by surprise, five of the Knights had dragged him from the throne and gotten him pinned on the floor near the ramp. The sixth one, Kuruk, was hanging back.

“You ready, Kylo?” A distorted voice came from Kuruk’s helmet.

“For fucking what,” He spat. He struggled, but they were using both their muscular bodies and the Force to hold him; they’d confiscated his saber, and it was just too many against one. Even as good as he was. Their Force-grip seemed a little stronger than usual. Had that weak-ass Cardo been improving?

“To find out who the _real_ Supreme Leader is.”

It definitely wasn't how he’d thought this summons would go, but he was less upset than he thought he might be. A lot less upset. And halfway hard.

If only Rey were here.

~*~

It took three days after Coruscant to find the Night Buzzard on Dantooine. They’d split up and were looting abandoned installations to maintain and upgrade their own weapons. Using the wildlife for target practice.

She realized she’d need a better shield for her presence when he said “Yes?”, before Rey had even come out of her hiding place. It wasn't possible that he had heard her approaching; the grind-stone on his axe was loud and her tread was soft.

“You're turning that easily?” She said, pulling up beside Ap’lek. He was wearing goggles instead of his creepy mask.

“I want to know everything he knows,” Ap’lek said simply. “Show me.”

Slowly she took the goggles from his face, made eye contact, and kept it as together they sank all the way down to the ground, pulling her leggings to her ankles and slinging them across the back of his neck; when his tongue burrowed in, worming across the salty tang of her clit, she finally broke her stare on his face and squeezed her eyes shut.

~*~

Ushar thought the trees and the stars were the only witnesses. He kicked more dirt into the hole with his boot. It was satisfying to hear it smack against more dirt at the bottom, and even more to just fill the grave without even using a shovel. He’d have to finish the job with it. But it felt good to momentarily echo the ferocious kicking that had ended the person in the grave. He kicked another clod of dirt, and another, and another, picking up speed. At the peak of the frenzy, a yellow light blinked on and floated in the darkness just on the other side of the hole.

“My comm is open right now,” said the scavenger.

“You here to kill me with a comm?” He chuckled. She didn’t really frighten any of them, especially not these days. He swept his foot and another layer of rocks and soil rained into the makeshift grave.

“No, I’m going to signal the Admiral, who is not far from here, so that you can explain to him in person why you killed his son.”

“If you know enough to be here now, you know why that sicko is in this hole.”

“Oh I’m not sorry that man is dead. But you’re killing First Order loyalists, which won't make them happy. Naughty, naughty.”

She stalked around the grave and they both peered into it together.

“Shoulda done it sooner,” Ushar murmured, “Some of those pleasure-girls might still be in one piece. I liked the redhead, you know. She’d scream real good when you spanked her, even though she wasn’t scared.” A moment of silence passed and he went to grab the shovel.

“So are you with me, or do I have to make this call?”

The heft of a shovel-full he’d misjudged made him grunt.

“Yeah, yeah. I got enough trouble. ‘t was gonna happen eventually,” He added in a mumble. “We all fuckin’ knew it.”

When she was gone, and he’d had to strip away his coat because he was overheating from trying to shovel faster, he kicked himself for not holding out long enough to see if she’d pretend to be scared, and scream for him.

~*~

His turn to check the traplines. Cardo found her standing next to one of their snares with the small, furry, undressed dinner in her hand.

“You are Rey, yes,” He stated.

“I am.” Her voice was so clear, like an instrument. The ghost inside him wanted to sing.

“Strong in the Force, they say.” He took a few light steps toward her. The scavenger looked like she was about to say something, but instead he _felt_ it. She reached out with her essence and touched his. It was so wispy and small. Her power wrapped around it like a big hand picking up a mouse.

Cardo’s breath came faster. Rey placed the prey down among the roots of the tree where they’d lain the snare, then she walked to meet him. Stood chest-to-chest, her own breath entering and exiting slowly through her nose.

“Close your eyes, and I’ll show you,” she whispered. He didn’t know why he did it, but he did. She was stronger than him anyway, he’d already lost. He felt her go inside him and pull thoughts to the surface; they hadn’t been far, because when he saw Rey, Cardo thought of him.

Once, there was a skirmish. They'd looted some holocrons Snoke wanted from unhinged moss-covered cultists on Ashas Ree. Everyone had fought hard and hit fast. Trying to catch his breath in the damp air of the ruins, Kylo had pulled off his mask and fiercely shaken his sweat-soaked hair and heavy drops of perspiration had pelted Cardo across his face and neck. He’d turned away quickly so no one would see him gather it on his fingers, and lick. The taste was everything he hungered for. It pierced him so hard and so fleetingly that it made him want to cry.

The world slowly melted back into place around him as Rey handed back his mind. He was hard in his armour.

“Shift your loyalty to me, and you’ll get to taste him.” She said. It was so ruthless, he was in awe.

Then he thought of something. “Will I have to kill him after?”

The scavenger laughed. “Oh, oh no,” she told him. “If you help me take the throne, nobody’s going to die.”

He looked at the ground and turned away, nodding.

She walked back in the direction where she came, nudged the prey with her foot.

“Don’t forget that,” she said softly. “See you soon.”

~*~

The split, bloody lip taught her that Trudgen would use the handle of his cleaver in combat, as much as the blade. Annoyed, Rey leveraged her agility to roll under and behind, catching her lightsaber on the cleaver and wrenching it at an angle that she knew would defeat his grip. It flew to hit some burn barrels in the alley with a metal clash. Rey darted to put herself between Trudgen and his weapon but he simply pulled a knife and brandished it, smiling.

“Not yielding yet, Princess,” he growled. He charged at her and she switched off her saber so that she could cartwheel into him. The change in her momentum and gravity ruined his aim, and she easily kicked the knife from his hand. She didn't have to use the Force to draw it into her own palm, but she felt like showing off.

They ended with him knocked on his ass, and her with the knife pointed where his collar met his prized helmet.

“Yeah ok, now I yield,” he said gruffly, holding up his hands. “Fucking dancing-girl trick.”

Rey smiled down at him with a sunny expression. “See you on the Buzzard?” She said eagerly.

“You really earned it all, didn't you.” Trudgen tried to sound sneering, but Rey caught the note of amazement, and allowed herself to feel just a tiny bit smug.

~*~

The hot steam warmed his nostrils. Vicrul opened his mouth to inhale it that way too, tasting the mineral vapor. This was so good. Why weren’t the others here, enjoying the hot springs this planet had to offer?

Fuckin’ animals, he thought, creaking around in their own filth, all battle-sweat and grime under that armour. Sure, being naked made a person vulnerable, but he knew how to throw a knife. He thought of checking on it just as he heard it scrape across the edge of the pool, a whoosh and a clink as it was tossed out of arm’s reach. Then a splash in front of Vicrul, a blur of skin and dim cave light. She swam right up, found the rock ledge nearby and stood. Her nipples were so pale and pink. He looked at her eyes, her bare wet tits, then her eyes again. She smiled at him mildly and said nothing, like she was just a creature of the cave and this was her habitat.

“You here to kill me or fuck me?” He asked hopefully. Maybe she’d started at the top and was working her way down. Maybe it was his turn.

“Will you join me?” She said bluntly.

Vicrul stared at her nipples again. They reminded him of the icing on the dense sugary cookies he’d shoplifted when he was a kid living at the bottom of Coruscant. He liked how she was just showing them off, with her primitive shamelessness. It probably came so easy because she’d been alone in the wilderness so much.

“Depends. Are you trying to end him?”

She looked all the way over to one side so she was perfectly in profile to him, grinned and said;

“No.”

A surge of hot water bubbled up around Vicrul’s feet and he shifted a bit.

“If I do, can I jerk off until I cum on your tits?”

“Yes.” Quickly, like she’d been expecting it. He’d been too obvious. No matter.

After, Rey swiped it up from her icing-pink nipples onto her fingers with clever movements and fed it to him, and the reality was even better than all of his stolen-from-Kylo dreams.

~*~

She’d changed her hair to be less conspicuous, but still kept her hood up as she walked the ramp of the ship. Five had gone planetside, one remained. He was still in the cockpit, his weapon on the nearby rack. She darted close, using the shield she’d been building for this day to blur her presence, and in a moment she was jamming her saber into the pilot’s side, finger next to the ignition switch.

“Your sister is ill,” Rey told Kuruk, right into his ear. “She needs help with the children. Go back to Nar Shaddaa. Stay there.”

A short breath in, one long one out.

“They’ll come looking for me. Once you’re in, you’re in.”

“There’s a change of clothes for you and a credit chip for the shipyard in a sack next to the ramp. As long as you leave your armour and helmet, you won’t be missed. If you know what I mean.”

“Am I the first one?” He asked.

“The second. Ap’lek went first.”

“Hm. Probably because he loves you. Second-hand love.” Kuruk got up from the chair and started walking to the ramp, already peeling away his helmet, his gloves, his belt. They dropped with a dusty clang to the floor of the ship. “Here’s a tip: Vicrul likes tits. Good luck with the rest.”

Then he hopped shirtless on one foot to take off his old slacks and put on the new ones, double-checked the credit chip, and left the Night Buzzard for good. He felt smug and elated at having a third chance at life. Maybe on the way to the shipyard, he’d buy himself some nerf on a stick.

~*~

Cardo took off his helmet first, and laid it on the floor, carefully. With unfocussed eyes, he brought his lips close to his commander’s face and kissed him, deep and long. He thought this kiss would be something he’d shove at Kylo, it would go spinning and loose like a datapad shoved fast across a tabletop, but Kylo softened into it and gathered it with puckering lips. Their tongues touched and caressed and Cardo’s hand came up to hold the other man’s jaw, lightly resting on his own so he could feel the end-of-day stubble on both of their faces. There was intimacy despite all of the eyes on them. The kiss went on almost as long as Cardo’s longing for him, and it was flowing all around them like the air; emotions and thought and desire from seven people, like colours of paint swirling together on the surface of a bowl of water.

When they broke to take breaths, Cardo’s fingers were splayed in Kylo’s hair and their lips were berry-coloured and wet. Kylo went to say something, and instead of addressing the man in front of him, he called to the space beyond them, where Kuruk was hanging back,

“Kuruk. Take off your helmet. Now.”

With a laugh and a flourish, the helmet came off, and Rey was revealed.

“I should’ve waited and worked harder on my shielding,” She smiled ruefully. “I _did_ work on it.”

Their grips on him were loosened; tension transformed by mischief. He gazed at Cardo’s face, following the line of his eyes with his finger and brushing over the knight’s lower lip. They sat up together, Cardo straddling Kylo’s lap.

“That was a good kiss,” he said lowly. “More.”

“Yeah,” Rey agreed, “Again.”

While Cardo and Kylo slipped their tongues along one another’s teeth, nipped and sucked smearing violet bruises onto their necks, Rey coaxed Vicrul and Ap’lek into disrobing her and each other. Their limbs and clothing waved and trailed in the background, like banners. Now that his strength wasn’t needed, Trudgen found himself a seat and sat back to watch. Ushar hovered like a pillar of smoke, slowly twirling a knife in one hand. He came close and used it to slice lines in Kylo’s clothing, stripping him effortlessly down to trouser and boots. Four hands removed Cardo’s armour.

Rey’s hand held Kylo’s cock while Cardo put his mouth on it, fulfilling her promise. He was good at this, sucking lightly, then harder, stroking with his tongue. He rubbed the underside with his thumb, his lip, with short licks that vibrated up and down. Vicrul knelt behind her with a hand on each tit. They all heard the tenor of Kylo’s moaning change when his mouth chased Ushar’s cock as the knight dangled it against his face. Ushar nudged and pushed the fat head of his dick up to Kylo’s gag reflex. The cough, the teeth and the hair-pulling, and the clumsy struggle to suck him down, pleased him. Ushar smacked the commander’s cheeks with his heavy girth to spatter his face and the edges of his hair with saliva and pre-cum that shone in the low light like gems. He came by squeezing himself in a hard grip with Kylo’s pout right at the tip of his cock, sucking at the slit so the pearly fluid bubbled between them. Ushar wrenched the tight fistful of hair in his hand to pull Kylo’s face away so he could watch it seeping down Kylo’s chin, and he grimaced at the pain of the yank.

“Fuckin’ beautiful,” the knight sighed, loosening his fingers, and Cardo glanced up, then helped him by coming to slurp the dripping cum from his face, mashing and smearing some on the corner of Kylo’s mouth with his lips. Rey’s hand pumped his drool-slicked cock, twisting loosely over the glans. She tightened her fingers on the way up, the way he liked it. Vicrul was rubbing her nipples in circles, whispering,

“So tiny, so pink.” She moaned and arched her back, feeling his hard-on against her ass. It was solid and pulsing.

Trudgen was staring at Cardo and Kylo cleaning Ushar’s spend away with kisses, but Ap’lek was watching Rey’s hand, edging her lover closer to his climax.

He grasped her arm to stop her.

“Wait,” Ap'lek said. “Don't finish him. Not yet. I want him hard when I fuck him.”

At that, Rey thought she was going to melt into the floor.

Vicrul moved one hand into her black leggings and found her slippery-wet, without a layer of basics. Her hair was plush and he liked the texture; he was jealous that Ap’lek had licked it first. His ring finger curled and pulled her open a bit, and he found her clit with his middle finger. He must have touched it the right way because she let out a soft grunt.

“Gonna let me fuck you? I won't cum inside, promise, I’ll do it on your tits, like last time,” he panted, his fingers scissoring on her breast to squeeze her nipple.

“Yeah, yeah,” Rey said desperately. Right in front of them, Ap’lek had shoved Cardo to crawl up, so Cardo was kneeling over Kylo’s face, and Ap’lek pulled Kylo's trousers and shorts away. His legs looked so pale, like white fish swimming in a dark-bottomed pond. She balanced on one knee and then the other, helping Vicrul to strip her. Being bare-assed where all of them could see her made her even wetter. Rey had a three-second-long fantasy of them lining up to fuck her with their tongues, holding her wrists down so she couldn't touch her clit, suspending her in desire. She wanted to push her cunt up to Trudgen’s smug face and smother him while she strained to come. Vicrul’s breath rushed past her ear while he split her open on his cock, pulling her into this moment with him. His hard-on was shorter than Kylo’s, but thick and satisfying.

“Do we need any of that lube?” He asked, nodding at Ap’lek with the bottle he’d brought, working two shiny oiled fingers into Kylo’s asshole. Kylo’s long low hums of pleasure were vibrating Cardo’s balls as he held them in his mouth. A thin web of fluid was suspended between Cardo’s navel and the head of his dick, which was sticking straight up. Reaching behind, Rey pressed on Vicrul’s ass cheek and then let go, and he rocked up into her and back with a smooth, easy slide.

“Nah,” she panted. “I think we’re alright.”

Ushar knelt on the other side of Kylo’s spread legs, watching Ap’lek work their leader open. He was already almost ready to get hard again.

“Yeah, get ‘m nice and slippery for us. I'm gonna fuck him next,” Ushar grunted.

“Don't worry, he’s loving it,” Rey said unevenly, one tit bouncing rhythmically while Vicrul thrust hard and gripped the other one, pale flesh bulging between his fingers.

“Yeah,” Kylo eagerly agreed. He dragged his tongue in a hungry zigzag all the way up the underside of Cardo's cock before speaking again. “Do your fucking worst. I _told_ you, I'm not afraid of that shit.”


	2. Completion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just filthy bisexual gangbang/orgy smut, so if you like that kind of thing... please enjoy my humble efforts in that regard.  
>   
> [](https://imgbb.com/)

Cardo stared for so long at the cum he’d spattered on Kylo’s face that even Trudgen, who had only come to watch, thought it was strange. He used his fingers to gather it across his leader’s cheek and push it into Kylo’s mouth. 

“Yeah, taste me like I tasted you,” he rasped. His entire world was Kylo’s lips smeared with pearl. His mouth bloomed to accept Cardo’s thumb and the stamen of his tongue extended to caress it. 

“But I didn’t come in your mouth yet,” Kylo said with a slight gargle, cradling the seed with his tongue so he could talk. Cardo realized he was thinking of the skirmish and quickly looked away. Ap’lek had rubbed his cock with oil and was pressing it in, so Kylo let go of the thought, distracted.

“Bear down,” Ap’lek told him softly. Cardo quickly moved to flank Ap’lek on the opposite side of Ushar and watched him penetrate Kylo with a soft grunt as they worked together. The two knights on either side each grasped one of Kylo’s knees and lifted them. Cardo used one finger to pull precum from the slit on Kylo’s wavering prick, admiring the way his abs clenched, and dabbed it on his tongue, then took some more, reached over and put the rest in Rey’s mouth. She sucked his finger, slippery and firm. Rey could tell from Vicrul’s pace and his moans that he was almost ready to pull out, but Ap’lek was just getting started. 

“Mmhhmmm,” Kylo groaned, his lips pressing together, chin crinkling. The knight’s cock was of average girth, but long. He poured more oil on as he fed it all in, moving slowly. On the first pull out, Ap’lek looked down at Kylo’s face. Ushar, Cardo and Rey were all staring at the stretch around Ap’lek’s shining length. Everyone’s mouths were open; witnessing what they had all come to do. 

~*~

“I think Kylo wants you to fuck him,” Rey had said to Ap’lek when she’d been pulling her leggings straight again, next to the still-spinning grindstone under the verdant canopy, lit with afternoon sun. “Not you, specifically. The knights. He feels tension, with leading. He needs release.”

Ap’lek had nodded. She couldn’t have known every dynamic, but they all knew Kylo, and they would come together, like the spokes of a wheel. He began to have the inkling he’d been craving, insight into why the scavenger fascinated Kylo so. She had vision. 

~*~

In the throne room, the view all around them a starfield above a desert planet, Vicrul was clenching his ass cheeks, a moment away from painting Rey’s tits with cum and it gave Ap’lek an idea as he pulled back from Kylo’s hot hole. 

“Rey lay down and let me lick her, did she tell you?” He leaned over his commander while he told their secret. Ap’lek wrapped one hand around Kylo’s prick, just holding its hardness as it pulsed and dripped between them. His grip was loose, exploring the texture with its swollen veins under soft, warm skin, no pressure, just touch. His breath caught, just as Kylo’s puffed out in a gust while he pressed back in. They both looked over at Rey, who was bracing herself with one arm and shoving faithlessly back onto Vicrul, tossing out little moans of pleasure. “I had to know what it was like. She tasted salty and she moved to put my tongue where she wanted it, is she like that with you?”

“She - does what she wants - “ Kylo grunted. His mouth twisted again and his cock twitched at the root, so that it touched gently against Ap’lek’s abdomen. 

“This what _you_ want?” Ap’lek rolled his hips. Kylo tilted his pelvis to adjust the angle, made a long, low sound. “The scavenger thought so.” 

Then he had to stop talking, because the pleasure of fucking this man swallowed him, and all he wanted to think about was the slippery tight squeeze on his dick. He lightly ran his hand over Kylo’s chest, dragging in lines along his jaw, over his nipples, down the line of his abs, brushing warmth to warmth. Ushar was avidly watching everything, already almost hard again. 

While Ap’lek drove toward his climax in a heartbeat-steady rhythm of oily strokes, Kylo was staring at Rey now. She knelt with Vicrul’s cock in her hand, holding just below the head, pointing it at her nipple. Her hair was unbound and a few strands stuck to the sweat across the top of her shoulders. The breastband was pushed down so it hugged her waist, the only thing she had on now. She swiped the swollen plum of Vicrul’s dick back and forth with her thumb, lubed with her own juices, and let out a soft “Ha!” as he grabbed her shoulder hard, right where her neck met it, and spent on her chest. He felt Ap’lek follow, with a throb that thumped at his asshole. He edged close to coming too, the tightness in his balls winding all the way up his spine. Ap’lek’s hand went from a loose hoop on his dick to a firm squeeze that pulled him back. Everyone was panting in syncopated huffs. Kylo already missed being filled. He wanted to try doing it on his knees; having some control. Showing everyone he was strong enough to take a pounding and then send them all into battle under his flag. Empresses did that, every day.

Rey turned back to look at Kylo and the knights, pointing to the cooling drips of semen all over her skin.

“Am I cleaning this up myself?” She asked.

Ap’lek finished pulling out smoothly, with precise care, and pushed Ushar and Cardo’s hands from Kylo’s legs, letting them fall. 

“Help her, let us see you,” he said. 

In the background, Trudgen shifted the way he was sitting from his stolen spot on the throne and started to rub his cock more obviously. Moving slowly, still glowing with warmth from getting fucked, Kylo crawled to Rey. He noticed Cardo lounging sleepily on the ramp, his trousers still open, watching the same things Trudgen was devouring with his eyes.

Even as Rey wrapped her leg around Kylo’s back when he knelt between her thighs, she griped 

“I wanna come, but I won’t, not like this.” Curling her toes against his skin to pinch him.

“Oh, you will,” Kylo said. His hair was flopping over one eye but the look in the one she could see made her believe him. 

He had already started to lick Vicrul’s spend from her when the knights crowded around them. Kylo’s broad tongue scooped up the cum, leaving shining trails on her sternum and over the hills of her breasts. Vicrul tasted green and young, like sapling-wood. Rey’s nipples changed shape as they hardened from the touch of his lapping tongue. Kylo used one hand on the floor to steady himself, and used the other to hold and rub the head of his cock on her clit. He began by thudding it three times, slapping, then just pressed and rubbed back and forth smoothly, then in small clumsy circles. By the annoyed shock and then the melting bliss he felt in the bond, he could tell she preferred just the rubbing, so he kept doing that. It sounded so wet, moist peals that settled over everyone in the room, even louder once the slurping and kissing of his mouth was finished eating the other knight’s cum from her tits. 

“Just us now,” he whispered to her, pressing his mouth to her neck. He spoke close to her skin so that the sound wouldn’t echo.

“And all the people watching,” She whispered back, smiling. “You - ah - you like it?” He swiped his glans over her opening to collect more slick, slid faster across her clitoris. The stiffness of her nub against his cock was so different from having her envelop him, the squeeze and the stroke that pulled him in so deep that sometimes spilling inside her felt like jumping from a cliff into a space-dark sea.

“Let them see how you come for me,” Kylo murmured. “Then I’m going to fuck you until I am done.”

All she did was moan and loll her head on the floor, but he didn’t need words from her anyway.

When he sat back, the knights could watch the way her swollen red clit slipped and swerved with the pressure of Kylo’s cock. The slit in his glans oozed and smeared precum all over her.

The bond between them was shimmering and taut, Ap’lek could almost touch it. This was what he’d wanted to see. He remembered the sounds Rey had made when he’d been licking at the spot Kylo was prodding and rubbing with his dick, and she made a few of the same ones now. It fed him. Vicrul and Cardo were both fixated on how Rey was enjoying this attention. She writhed and reached up at nothing until Kylo grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and held them near his chest, the lewd, licking noises from her dripping pussy going steadily on even as her moans got louder, faster. Trudgen finally came close to them and everyone, hovering, tongue wetting his lips. When Rey came, she wrenched her hands from Kylo’s, cried out and shook all over, anchoring herself by digging one hand of splayed fingers into his shoulder and using the other one to land light, bouncing punches on his back. 

A figure knelt behind Kylo and gave a quick swat of his ass. Kylo didn’t have to look back to know who it was, he just smiled to himself and held still while Rey gulped air beneath him, already squirming and pushing to line up her pussy with his cock. He loved the way her mouth fell open, it made him want to shove his fingers across her tongue.

“My turn to cum inside you, been thinkin’ about it a while,” Ushar mumbled. He was already lubed-up and swiped two fingerfuls up and down to glaze his commander’s crack, then nuzzled the thick head in while Kylo moved his hips in circles, fucking Rey and getting fucked. After a few moments of trying to find a rhythm, Ushar just held still and let Kylo push back on him whenever he pulled back from Rey. She laced her fingers in his hair and lay there in bliss, playfully nudging at Ushar’s biceps with her toes. Finally, the knight ran out of patience and fell on Kylo, who dropped most of his weight to his arms to spare Rey. Ushar pumped at him savagely, and with every pound Kylo let out short, sharp grunts. He was so full and the pressure inside built so fast, until suddenly he had completely lost control and was spurting inside Rey who was panting beautifully into the hair above his ear. His body heaved with the other man’s desperate, erratic thrusts. The cock in his ass swelled with rippling throbs and pulsed hot gobs of cum inside him. Ushar yanked his heavy softening dick out ungently, but Kylo was too used now to notice. Some of the milky fluid was dragged out. Kylo just let it drip onto his boots. 

Trudgen’s balls were big, but Rey could fit them both in her mouth at once. Her hot breath huffed around them while Kylo tried swirling his tongue around the head of Trudgen’s cock at different paces, using the flat of his tongue, then the tip. The knight made a strangled noise and tugged with both hands, pulling at Rey’s arm and Kylo’s hair. She gave his scrotum one last long suck and a slithering lick, tasting sweat and a hint of precum, then joined in on sliding her lips and tongue on his cock. She kissed Kylo with Trudgen’s girth between them, salty like a sun-warmed wave. 

“You two look so good, mouthing my cock,” he told them, his eyes shining. Rey scratched her nails down the leg of his open trousers, enjoying the vibration. Kylo gently pressed his cheek to hers and nudged her away so that he could work his mouth down over the head. He got halfway on the first try. Rey lapped at the dark wiry hair around the root, teased Trudgen’s balls again with short, kittenish licks. 

“Fuck yeah,” Trudgen groaned, his hands finding new purchase in Kylo’s hair. He slowly fucked up into his mouth and held him through his shudder and gag, pulling back to relieve him, then pushing into the suction again, steady. Rey darted around in contrast to Kylo’s calm sucking, nipping Trudgen’s hairy thigh, wiggling her tongue right underneath his prick, at the base, memorizing the texture of the skin between his cock and his balls. Her nose and mouth were full of the smell of Trudgen’s groin and Kylo’s breath and saliva and hair. 

“Grab my dick, scavenger,” the knight commanded. She did, and he wrapped his hand around hers to guide it, squeezing to get the right pressure. Her knuckles were pink and white between his. “Both of you, just the head,” he babbled, and they went back to colliding their tongues together, with the fleshy drooling glans between them. He jerked himself faster with Rey’s hand, and as soon as Kylo saw Trudgen’s balls tighten, he engulfed the meaty cockhead in his mouth and greedily took every ribbon of cum down his throat. 

A few of the knights left quickly. Ushar wanted a cold drink, Vicrul wanted to get in a hot bath. Ap’lek just disappeared his presence in a blurry smear, like a waft of smoke in his usual way. Trudgen sat on the throne for a few minutes more, not to show off, just because it was a place to sit while his heartbeat slowed, and Kylo allowed it this time. Cardo hung back. Without intrusion or insolence, he helped to hand Kylo and Rey their clothing, followed them to the repulsorlift. Stood behind them.

“We’ll need a shower in your quarters, we both smell like… everybody,” Rey said.

Kylo swiveled to look at her and broke a languid, lopsided smile. 

“You just want some hot water, instead of a sonic.” 

Cardo felt for a moment the way he had when he was ten, gone to tend the smoker around the back at his family’s meat stall, accidentally seeing his sister leaning on an alley wall while her fiancé lifted her skirt.

“Cardo, right?” The sound of Rey saying his name made him snap right back, even though he was so sated and soft, with no quickness and no edge for now. He made eye contact and nodded. 

“We’re going to have a proper shower,” She told Cardo, with serious emphasis. Kylo laughed a little and shifted. “Would you like to join?”

He told himself that he wasn’t going to say yes. He was going to take his own shower and then go to the range and hone his own skills with his own weapon. But then he felt warmth on his fingers and palms, exactly equal in strength, and looked down to realize that they were each holding one of his hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to the lovely [vulpines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpines) for supporting me through the final part of writing this. 
> 
> Love always to [theresonatinglight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresonatinglight) and [DarkMage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13), who cheered me on during those ill-advised late nights. PizzaDickers forever. <3

**Author's Note:**

> This would not have been possible without my cheerleaders, [Quamquam20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quamquam20/works), [AuroraReylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraReylo/works). And definitely not possible without my incredibly lovely, sweet, and above all, *brave* betas, [ LittleLostStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLostStar/works), [Denzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denzer/pseuds/Denzer/works) and [nixcomix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixcomix/works).
> 
> Special thanks to [VerdantVulpus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantVulpus/works) and [free_smarcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_smarcher/works), who listened to me talk this out even though They Don't Even Go Here, and whose sister-friendship sustains me every day. I am who I am because of who they are, and how they have loved me for my whole life.


End file.
